bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Desert Ranch
Quests |name2=1. Whack Scorpions for Sandy |type2=child |desc2=Whack 30 Desert Scorpions for Sandy. You can find Desert Scorpions in the many of the fields in the Desert. |task2=Whack 30 Scorpions |reward2= |name3=2. Wagon Wheels for Wesley |type3=child |desc3=Collect 40 Wagon Wheels for Wesley. You can find Wagon Wheels in the bushes all throughout the Desert Ranch |task3=Find Forty Wagon Wheels |reward3= |name4=3. Baby Cactus for Barbara |type4=child |desc4=Collect 40 Baby Cactus for Barbara. You can find Baby Cactus in the bushes all throughout the Desert Ranch |task4=Find Forty Baby Cactus |reward4= |name5=4. Ranch Dressing for Randy |type5=child |desc5=Collect 40 bottles of Ranch Dressing for Randy. You can find bottles of Ranch Dressing in the bushes all throughout the Desert Ranch |task5=Find Forty Ranch Dressing |reward5= |name6=5. A Secret Project for Sansa |type6=child |desc6=Collect 40 Desert Wooden Planks to help Sansa complete her secret project. You can find Desert Wooden Planks in the bushes all throughout the Desert Ranch |task6=Find Forty Desert Wooden Planks |reward6= |name7=A Candied Apple |type7=main |desc7=Upgrade your Cotton Candy to a Candy Apple by purchasing the upgrade from the store in order to further increase the amount of energy you regenerate with each energy tick. |task7=Upgrade your to a at the store |reward7= 50 ? |name8=Scatter the Bandits |desc8=Find the Bandit Camp in The Dusty Loop zone and scatter the bandits who have been camped there and causing trouble for the cattle ranchers. (This is the main quest for the next area) |task8=Enter the Bandit Camp |reward8= }} Investigator Kaine The Desert Ranch is home to the first Detective Agency quest in BW2. The Mystery of the Missing Cows will begin here and this quest line is separate from the main story line. Prerequisite: Complete the Detective Agency |name3=Follow the Footprints |type3=main |desc3=You've found a series of footprints leading north from the Desert Ranch. Follow them! |task3=Follow the Footprints Talk to Investigator Kaine |reward3= }} The last quest leads you to The Henderson's Ranch, where the investigation continues. Puzzles puzzle07-1-1.png|'Field 1, Puzzle 1:' 25 Unlocks quest - Scorpions for Sandy puzzle07-1-2.png|'Field 1, Puzzle 2:' 25 Unlocks Field 2, Wagon Wheels for Wesley puzzle07-1-3.png|'Field 1, Puzzle 3:' 30 puzzle07-2-1.png|'Field 2, Puzzle 1:' 25 Unlocks quest - Baby Cactus for Barbara puzzle07-2-2.png|'Field 2, Puzzle 2:' 25 250 4 Ragged Doll Schematics Crystal Spike Schematics Puzzle07-2-3.png|'Field 2, Puzzle 3:' 30 Unlocks Field 3 Puzzle07-3-1.png|'Field 3, Puzzle 1:' 25 Puzzle07-3-2.png|'Field 3, Puzzle 2:' 25 Unlocks Field 4, Ranch Dressing for Randy Puzzle07-3-3.png|'Field 3, Puzzle 3:' 30 Unlocks shortcut Puzzle07-4-1.jpg|'Field 4, Puzzle 1:' 25 Puzzle07-4-2.jpg|'Field 4, Puzzle 2:' 25 Unlocks Field 5, A Secret Project for Sansa Puzzle07-4-3.jpg|'Field 4, Puzzle 3:' 30 Puzzle07-5-1.jpg|'Field 5, Puzzle 1:' 25 Puzzle07-5-2.jpg|'Field 5, Puzzle 2:' 25 Unlocks shortcut Puzzle07-5-3.jpg|'Field 5, Puzzle 3:' 30 Can reach Sandworm Pounder Trinkets , 12 , 7 , 1 Combinable - Dusty Padlock }} , 12 , 1 , 1 Combinable - Dusty Padlock }} , 10 , 6 , 2 }} , 4 , 4 }} , 1 }} , 1 }} Gear Decoration Items |name2=Tea Cup |desc2=A cup for coffee. |cost2=25 |name3=Dresser |desc3=If only you could keep your hats and capes in it. |cost3=500 |name4=Small Cactus |desc4=A small cactus for your house. |cost4=50 |name5=Firewood |desc5=If only you had a fire place. |cost5=75 }} Critters Secret Bonus Area The entrance is located west of the second puzzle field. When you first get here, the wagoneer blocks your way; you'll need to complete his quest to be able to access the area. The puzzle has 49 and the bushes are level 5. After completing the puzzle, you will be rewarded with 250 and . Category:Areas